Mission Lemonade
by actionslouderthanwords
Summary: The elevator seemed foreign and unwanted. How many months ago was it that she was crammed in here with five other people to prepare for one of their biggest concerts in their very short career? A sigh escaped her lips. What had gone wrong?
1. Detention Once Again

**Dear Good Luck Charlie peeps. I'm sure you're sick of all of the Lemonade Mouth stories popping up in this category but until theres a section for it, I guess I'll be posting here. Sorry! :)**

* * *

><p>The elevator seemed foreign and unwanted. How many months ago was it that she was crammed in here with five other people to prepare for one of their biggest concerts in their very short career? A sigh escaped her lips. What had gone wrong?<p>

Truly it was all of their faults. Mo and Scott were constantly on and off again. Granted, it didn't interfere with their performances but it slowly broke the band. Sides were often forced to be taken. Each fight was about something different but always something tiny. Sometimes, she felt that their fights were just to make them feel _something_ in their relationship.

Then there was Wen and Olivia. They were constantly dancing around the truth. She nearly screamed once during practice for them to get together. Things were okay with the band until Wen got a girlfriend. Olivia was convinced that Wen liked her back. Had he led her on that entire time? No, Wen was just oblivious to how Olivia felt.

Olivia began writing songs like a manic, most of them being about Wen and his new girlfriend. Eventually, he caught on. He was not about to play any more songs that were about how much Olivia hated his girlfriend. Instead of them getting together like some cheesy Hollywood movie, it caused a greater rift between the band.

Lastly, there was Charlie. Poor Charlie. Not only was he last choice for Mo, but he was still second pick in his family compared to his brother. No matter how bad his brother's grades got, he was still second. Then, Charlie was starting to get ignored by the band too. He often found himself staring at the rest of them from behind his drums. He got quieter and quieter. Much like their first band practice, Charlie cracked. Except this time, it was worse.

The band was over then. Mo and Scott stalked off together and Wen and Olivia went their separate ways. Stella had put her guitar down and walked over to Charlie. His elbows were on the rims of two drums and his face was in his hands. Stella sat beside him, not a word exchanged, and put her hand on his shoulder. It was over. They both knew it.

The shiny silver doors to the elevator opened. It was the beginning of a new school year, not even a week in, and she was already in detention. She swears that Principle Brenigan has it out for her. The hallways were empty considering Lemonade Mouth changed Mesa drastically. Clubs were actually held in appropriate places now. She missed last year so much. Everything was different now. And she was alone once again.

She was no stranger to loneliness. In Rhode Island, she was often alone. In school, everyone was the exact same; peppy and constantly happy like their lives were perfect causing her to be the outcast. At home she was the outcast too; the only one without the 4.0 GPA and into science or some extremely smart subject. But once she had gotten used to having five best friends, she felt empty when they had left.

Mel's Organic Lemonade came into her view. Inserting a dollar and twenty-five cents, the unique can appeared at the bottom. She reached down and retrieved it, opened the can, and swallowed a large amount. Her infamous lemonade face formed before one of great satisfaction. She missed this lemonade too.

The cold metal of the detention door sent a shiver down her spine. She secretly hoped like last time that four familiar faces would greet her. To her disappointment, there was only one other person in detention. Their head was down. It was a boy with black hair that reached just about their shoulder. The hair covered their face and the head didn't move an inch as she approached her seat.

Mr. Jones, the tall, African-American math teacher was covering this detention. In the pit of her stomach, she hoped it would be their music teacher. Mr. Jones was a funny man and usually lenient except during detention. He looked up from the papers he was grading and smiled gently at her. He knew a bit of the troubles she was going through.

"Nice of you to join us," he said in a teasing tone. She smiled slightly at her geometry teacher. He suddenly stood up, the papers in his hand. "Unfortunately, I have to go talk to Mrs. Lopez about the math club. No funny business while I'm gone." Mr. Jones winked at her and left out the door. She knew he was planning something. _Since when had he gone soft during detention?_

With a sigh, she turned in her seat to see the boy behind her slowly lift his head up, looking slightly out of it. She laughed a bit at the small amount of drool that was at the corner of his mouth. Then she realized who sat in that seat. It was the same seat he sat in during their first detention.

"Charlie?" she said, an unbelievable tone in her voice. Charlie was here in detention with her. On instinct, she looked to the door and for a split-second she waited for the others to come waltzing in. The door stayed closed.

"Stella?" Charlie questioned in surprise. Stella turned her head away from the door and looked at him. He laughed a little. "I guess I should have expected to see you here." Stella smiled at him. It had been too long.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Chapter one done. So, the first chapter (for myself at least) is always the toughest. Hopefully with your feedback, I can become a better writer. Thanks for everything! :)<strong>

**Hayley's friendship with Blake inspired me to make it be Charlie in detention. I'm sorry but they have the cutest friendship ever. They act like siblings haha. Anyone else watch the "What's What" edition of Lemonade Mouth? "Hayley gave me a bunch of these lame pick-up lines to try out." **

**actionslouderthanwords**


	2. I'll Have Water

**Chapter two! YAY! Thank you all for the positive responses. It means so much to me. :)**

* * *

><p>"Stella, we're trying to get the band back together, not recreate some insane Navy Seals mission!" Charlie said as he leaned back in his seat. The pizza in front of him lay half eaten. It didn't feel right to Charlie to eat at Dante's while the band wasn't together. This was one of <em>their<em> spots.

"Well I think my plan is amazing. We can accurately-"

"Stella..." Charlie warned. Stella groaned and rolled her eyes. Her plan was perfectly okay. Maybe there was a slight 89% chance of it going terribly wrong and having the band never even be in the same state again but what were the chances of that happening?

"Charlie, it is foolproof!" Stella exclaimed. She picked a broccoli off of her pizza and placed it in her mouth. She nodded her head as the faint ringing of a bell was heard when a couple entered the restaurant and pretended to listen to Charlie as she let her mind wander. The school lunches are so meaty. She could possibly strike a deal with Principle Brenigan to get more vegetarian friendly lunches. Or maybe-

"Stells… Stell? Stella!" Charlie said, snapping his fingers in her face. Stella quickly swatted his hand away.

"What?" she asked innocently. Charlie just laughed and poked his pizza with a fork. Stella watched as the utensil left its marks across the cheese. "What's up with you?" she asked. Charlie looked up, startled. He shrugged, as if to say nothing but Stella raised an eyebrow at his actions. The dark haired boy let out a sigh and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll have water," a sweet voice said. It was merely a table away from them that the voice had spoken. There sat a girl with long, black hair. Stella and Charlie reached for their menus in a flustered fashion and hid their faces from sight. They watched as the girl tucked some hair behind her ear, revealing a gold, dangling earring, and look around the restaurant curiously, waiting for the waitress to leave. Across from the girl sat a boy whose hair stood up in numerous directions. A smile graced his face as the girl talked to him about her day once the waitress left.

"Stella! Is that-" Charlie began to whisper to Stella before she kicked his shin. He groaned in pain and instinctively dropped his menu to clutch his leg. "Stella…" he whispered harshly. Stella's eyes widened as the girl started to move her glance towards their table. Stella leaned over the table, pulled Charlie up by his shirt so he sat straight, and hid them both behind her menu.

Charlie looked everywhere but Stella's face. He had never been this close to Stella, let alone any other girl not related to him, and he wasn't sure what to do. He took a chance and looked at Stella to find her trying to stay behind the menu while staring down the other table. Charlie's expression changed to one of questioning as he spoke in a whispered voice. "Wait." Stella let out a frustrated breath and looked at him.

"What? Can't you-"

"Why are we hiding from Mo and Scott if we're planning to get the band back together?" Charlie said in a low voice, cutting off Stella once again. She really needed to talk to that boy and his manners. Stella opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it. She didn't actually know what to say. Charlie was amused as he watched Stella's face change expressions a mile a minute. He let out a laugh which in turn, caused Stella to laugh.

Her head fell onto her arm on the table. She tried to quiet her laughter but it was useless. When was it the last time she laughed this hard? Stella had a hard time remembering. Not only did she miss Lemonade Mouth with every fiber of her being but she missed just having a friend around.

Charlie covered his mouth with his hand to attempt to quiet his laughter. They definitely did not need the attention right now. Stella lifted her head and wiped a tear from her eye. "That wasn't even funny," she said, ending with a laugh. Charlie couldn't help but smile. He missed having Lemonade Mouth around just as much.

Stella still held the menu up, blocking anyone from seeing them. Charlie picked up his menu once more and hid behind that. He felt uncomfortable being in such close quarters with a girl, especially one that he saw as his best friend, and needed some space. "Look," Stella said, bringing Charlie back to reality. "We can't start the plan when: one, the entire band isn't here and two, we don't even have a plan really because you rejected my idea!"

"Stella, you're plan probably isn't legal."

"Since when have I cared if it's legal? This calls for desperate measures!"

"We're not that desperate."

"Charlie…"

"Stella…"

"Hey guys!" a voice said. Stella and Charlie practically jumped in their seats and dropped their menus. Charlie followed Stella's gaze and turned around to see Jules walking over to Ray and _Olivia_? Moving to face Stella again, Charlie was speechless.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Stella said at the sight of Jules and Olivia greeting each other with a hug. She watched the group more closely only to see Olivia sit _very_ close to Ray. Charlie watch, dumbfounded, as he and Stella saw Ray put his arm around Olivia.

"Are they… dating?" Charlie asked Stella. She turned her head to look at him. How much had the people from their old group change? Stella sighed and shrugged. Did the break-up of Lemonade Mouth really cause each of them to practically forget each other? Stella knew how awkward it was for her to walk down the halls and see some of her ex-band mates look the other way and completely ignore her. For the first time in her life, Stella had allowed herself to grow close to people and it ended in pain.

"Georgie, go find a seat with Sydney," yet another familiar voice said by Stella and Charlie's table. They turned to face other in shock. Did the heavens decide that Lemonade Mouth needed to be reunited too?

"Charlie!" Stella whispered in a hurry. Charlie leaned closer just to hear what she was saying. "Who cares about a plan? This is our chance! This is fate!" Charlie nodded and followed Stella as she stood up. He rushed out of the booth with her… and right into a waitress. Stella stopped rushing towards the nearest ex-Lemonade Mouth member and watched, as if in slow motion.

The water that Mo had ordered was on the tray the waitress was carrying, along with Scott's _Mountain Dew_. The sudden crash with Charlie caused the waitress to stumble backwards and the drinks to land behind her… on Olivia. Charlie covered his mouth, half the reason being his shock and the other half because he was trying not to laugh. Stella, on the other hand, let her shocked laughter be known. Mo turned around in her seat to see what the commotion was about. Her mouth dropped open when she witnessed Olivia's skirt soaked, Jules handing her napkins, and Ray screaming at the waitress.

Wen, along with Scott, stood up to see what was happening. As if struck by lightning, the six people looked at each other and the world seemed to go silent.

Stella's eyes scanned the faces of her old band mates. Did a few months change them this much? Did it really cause them to be sitting at opposite sides of Dante's? Her eyes connected with everyone else's. Stella was not one to know what someone felt just from their eyes but from the expressions everyone wore, she knew that they missed Lemonade Mouth as much as her. When she blinked her eyes, the sound of the outside world came rushing back and it seemed as if reality hit the others as well. With a quick glance at the others and then to the floor, Olivia shoved Jules' hand away and pushed past Ray to get to the bathroom. Ray stopped yelling and watched as Olivia rushed by him.

"Maybe fate changed its mind…" Charlie whispered to Stella as they stood, side by side, watching as Wen dejectedly sat back down and Mo and Scott slowly returned to their table. Mo watched Stella and Charlie from the corner of her eyes. Stella began urging Charlie to the exit, making him throw the amount of the bill onto the table.

"Oh shut up," Stella spoke as she rushed them out of the doors and away from the chaos that was waiting to start.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel that the scene between Stella and Charlie behind Stella's menu shows how inexperienced Charlie is with girls in general and how he doesn't know how to act around them in close quarters. Also, since this is mainly from a StellaCharlie third person point of view, I feel they wouldn't know why Olivia is friends with Jules and Ray now but...**

**I'll be mean and make you find out later on. Feel free to guess why, though.**

**I want to make clear that the only couple I am semi-certain about is Wen/Olivia. As for the others, I don't know yet. For all the Stella/Charlie and Mo/Charlie shippers out there, I don't who will end up with who yet. So, don't freak out on me... yet. I want establish how Stella and Charlie are like the outcasts now and are slowly becoming best friends. But Charlie/Stella shippers, don't get your hopes up yet! Still have no idea about the couples.**

**Now that I wrote that out... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one coming your way soon! :)**


	3. Clouds and Soccer Games

**This was supposed to be uploaded a day or two ago but FanFiction decided that it disagreed. Whatever.**

**Citrus Productions informed me that there is now a Lemonade Mouth category and it's under movies! YAY! So, this story will be posted there from now on.**

**Dear ()... Shame on me, yes. But next time, why don't you actually leave me a username that way we can have a nice little chat. To everyone else, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun bore down on Charlie as he moved across the backyard. He got used to doing a majority of the chores once Tommy started college three years ago but he hated the fact that the sun decided to be its hottest when he was forced to mow the back lawn.<p>

"Missed a spot!" a voice yelled from the nearby hammock. It was shaded from the tall trees that cluttered certain parts of his backyard. Charlie looked to his left to see a figure laying there, relaxed and with lemonade in their hand while another glass sat on the grass beneath them. He finished mowing the last, small portion in a few seconds and let go of the mower.

"How did you get into my backyard? And with lemonade?" Charlie asked once he reached the hammock.

Stella smiled wide and said, "I have my ways, Delgado." He shook his head, laughed, and picked up the second glass of lemonade. "Hey! Who said that was for you?"

Charlie waved his hand at her and downed the glass of sour liquid. His face contorted to his "pucker face" as Stella called it, and received a laugh from his friend. "Too late," he responded. The hammock swayed as Charlie sat beside Stella, enjoying the coolness the shade offered.

"Look, you and your man sweat are too close for comfort." Charlie rolled his eyes. No matter how tough she was or how many revolutions Stella may have had the incentive to start, she was still a girl.

He raised his arms high and moved closer to her. "What was that?" he asked her, a playful tone to his voice. Without warning, he suddenly found himself weightless before crashing to the freshly cut grass, his empty plastic cup bouncing to the ground next to him. "Ow…"

"I warned you." Stella got off the hammock and sat beside Charlie's body on the grass. It still held morning dew in the shady area and neither of the cared about the grass stains that were sure to be settling in.

"So what's up?" Charlie asked, not moving from his spot. He was exhausted physically and was glad that they had Monday off because of some teachers' conference. Stella laughed at his muffled voice.

"My dad's off saving the world from the flu, my mom is doing some business deals for her company, and really, do you expect me to stay with the two twin terrors?" Stella spoke in an obvious tone, expecting Charlie to agree.

"Glad to know I'm your last chance for fun."

"Yeah well, I don't have many choices either," Stella said, poking his shoulder with a nearby stick. Charlie sighed, he knew what she meant. With Lemonade Mouth, he meant something to tons of people. Everybody wanted to be his friend and he was never bored. But half of those people only 'cared' for him because he was part of the next hottest band which he hated.

The dew was seeping through his shirt so Charlie sat up. The wetness from the dew had only touched random spots on his shirt which made his uncomfortable. Maybe he could convince Stella that they should go to her house so he could jump in her pool…

"Let's see how much you really do suck at soccer," Stella said suddenly, jumping up and rushing over to where the lawn mower sat abandoned against the house. She took off her light jacket and fixed her pale yellow shirt. Charlie laughed when he finally noticed her black shorts.

"You look like a bumble bee!" he shouted across the yard as Stella picked up the black and white ball. She tossed the ball from hand to hand.

"That sounds like fighting words, Mr. 'I-Only-Own-One-Green-Shirt'." Charlie laughed once more and shot up from the ground.

"Bring it, Yamada!"

"Oh, Delgado, it's already been _brought_!"

Charlie dove to save to ball but it slipped through his fingers yet again. He slowly stood up and looked at the ball that landed between his two garbage cans. "And I believe the wonderful, amazing-"

"Incredibly cocky," Charlie suggested, looking back at Stella as she continued her victory dance.

"Stella Yamada has won!" she finished, ignoring the interruption. She only received an eye roll from her friend and watched as he fell to the ground. Charlie began to regret accepting Stella's soccer challenge. Exhaustion from mowing the lawn was one reason. "Sorry about your man-pride, Delgado," Stella told him, lying beside him. His second reason was that his ego had been severely damaged when he had lost 20-6. He didn't answer Stella, just lay there, silent, and watched the sky.

The sky was a pale blue color and there had not been a cloud in sight, much to Charlie's disappointment, until after he finished mowing. His eyes watched as the white puffs floating above them moved across the sky slowly. There was a cloud shaped like an ice cream cone though he didn't point it out. Stella had become silent whenever their group looked up and guessed what they saw. He assumed it brought her back to when she made her confession to the band.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Charlie spoke aloud. This had been floating around his head since that day in Olivia's backyard. When he looked at Stella, he saw this girl who was original and who wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed. He hoped that one day, soon, she would see it too.

"Look who's talking," she responded a beat later. A sigh escaped both of their lips simultaneously. They both turned their heads to look at each other, a smile breaking out on their faces once their eyes connected, and a laugh erupted from Stella. She turned her head back to the sky, content. "_You used to brave the world, all on your own. Now we won't let you go, we're going along_," Stella sang softly. Charlie's mind drifted back to when Stella's brothers had convinced the band to let them direct Lemonade Mouth's very first music video.

"_Be who you wanna be, always stand tall_," he sang absentmindedly. Neither of them looked at each other, their minds running off to another place; a place full of lemonade.

"_Not gonna let you fall…_," they sang together. It had seemed so _normal_ to them as their voices blended perfectly. Charlie expected to hear the voices of the rest of the band to continue with the chorus. But silence had entered the Delgado backyard.

Charlie had always considered his backyard to be big. When he was growing up, he often believed it was one of the largest in the world. He thought that there were mysterious animals and adventures hiding behind the trees and fences around his yard. But now, as he laid here with Stella by his side, he realized how **different** it seemed. Lemonade Mouth often found themselves hanging out at one of their houses, whether it be brainstorming ideas for the band or just having fun. Charlie's backyard was a favorite.

At those times, it seemed like there was not enough room for the entire group when they were all together. With ideas bouncing off others, they got crazier. Now his backyard just seemed empty. It was an uncomfortable feeling and lonely as well. The latter was an emotion he had known all too well during elementary and middle school.

Stella suddenly sat up, startling Charlie out of his thoughts. "Charlie!" she yelled, the happiness clear in her voice. She smacked his arm until he sat up with her, placing his arms over his knees.

"What?"

"I know how to get the band back together!" Stella's smile seemed like it could stretch beyond her face. Charlie groaned, emitting a low '_Oh boy…_' and fell back so he was flat on the grass once more.

The glare that was directed towards him was unseen. Charlie closed his eyes and dreaded what plan Stella had in mind. He sighed and went back into his sitting position, deciding to give her a chance. "What is your brilliant plan this time?"

A set of pearly white teeth greeted Charlie. "YES!" Stella cheered. What had he gotten himself into this time?

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a filler chapter so you see how Charlie feels without the band together and how their absence is becoming somewhat unbearable for him. This was inspired by the wonderful (and unfortunately very hot) days that has <strong>finally **graced New York. Too. Much. Snow.**

**I promise to respond to all of your reviews and messages very soon! Thank you for all of your support. I promise that the chapters will become much better. Thank you again!**

**actionslouderthanwords**


End file.
